


They Have the Same Hair

by Pastel_killer



Category: Homestuck, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_killer/pseuds/Pastel_killer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im sorry mom, jesus, and both fandoms that gotta read this. That being said, this is an actual fic that I have actually written so thanks for any favs or comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Have the Same Hair

Rythian pushed back from his desk, pulling off his headphones and stretching. He’d finally completed recording a whole month's worth of minecraft episodes and could feel the lingering stress in his back and shoulders. He quickly glanced at the clock before deciding to turn in for the night, pulling off his shirt and sweatpants. He could faintly hear his roommate Eridan talking in the adjoining room of their apartment. God, did he hate Eridan. He was always so obsessed with playing his stupid Sgrub with his stupid science. Rythian started to get comfortable, pulling his covers up around himself curling himself into a ball. His mind began to drift and get misty as sleep took ahold of him, pulling him down under and into- “WWHAT THE FUCK KAN?”- Jesus fucking christ he was gonna kill Eridan. He threw the covers off and threw his door open, quickly spanning the space between their rooms. He pounded on Eridan’s door, before yelling at him to, “Keep it down, asshole!”

“Yeah, yeah, wwhatevver, bulge licker.”

“First of all I have no idea what that means!” Rythian scoffed, “and second, I’m trying to get some sleep, so either keep it down or so help me god I will-”

“I’d like to see you try to stop me, asswipe!”

Rythian kicked the door before storming off back to his room to try and sleep again, but sleep wouldn’t come. He was still too pissed off at Eridan, his heart rate too elevated to calm down. After about half an hour of just staring at the wall and trying to fall asleep he decided he was going to have to do something, because he still had videos to record in the morning and if he waited much longer to fall asleep he would be grumpy when he woke up. He got out of bed again, this time pulling his boxers back on before walking out the door. As he reached for his door handle, however, he realized that he was no longer hearing talking coming from the room next to his, and breathed a sigh of relief that Eridan must have finally gone to bed. He kept walking towards their shared kitchen, careful to tiptoe as he walked past Eridan’s room so he wouldn't wake his monster of a roommate. The door was cracked slightly, which was strange for Eridan, but Rythian assumed it was just because the apartment could get hot at night, and keeping the doors open helped with that.

What he did not expect was the moan he heard as he got about halfway past the door, or the way the moan sounded suspiciously like his name. Rythian froze, hoping to god he’d just misheard, or that Eridan was mumbling in his sleep, or that this whole thing was a coma dream and he was actually in the hospital because Eridan had tried to kill him in his sleep. The same Eridan, who at that moment, had just moaned his name again; this time too clearly to be mistaken. Rythian was still standing in the same spot trying to decide what to do about what he was hearing. On one hand, he reasoned, he hated Eridan and wanted to pretend he hadn’t just heard that. On the other hand however, the sound of Eridan moaning his name was undeniably, shamefully, hot. Rythian tiptoed back to his room, still shocked but now also a little more aroused than ever could’ve expected.

He and Eridan had never gotten along all that well. The main reason they even stayed roommates was that the place they were staying was too good to give up. Ok so sure, when they’d first met Rythian had thought he was kinda attractive, and sure maybe he’d stared a little longer then normal the few times he’d seen Eridan shirtless. That didn’t mean anything, though! Just because he had an attractive, definitely also gay, roommate, didn’t mean he had to jump his bones. Of course that thought led to the much more dangerous thought of Eridan’s dick, which led to the thought of, ‘I wonder what Eridan’s cock looks like.’ All of these led to Rythian’s final thought which was something along the lines of, ‘Oh fuck it’s probably amazing’. At which point he made the smart, responsible decision of covering his face in a pillow and spending an entire hour thinking about not getting a boner until he finally fell asleep.

When Rythian woke up the next morning he was blissfully and totally forgetful of the events the night prior for a full five seconds. When those five beautiful seconds were up, however, everything hit him at once, including a spectacularly bad headache as the cherry on top. Rythian picked his shirt up from where he’d left it on the floor the night before and pulled it on as he walked to his door. He started towards the kitchen to find some headache medicine, making sure to not even look at Eridan’s door as he passed it. He refused to look up at all until he bumped into something very solid, and warm, and, ‘god damn it.’ He raised his gaze until he made eye contact with Eridan, scowling. Eridan gave a sarcastic smile in return and quipped, “Good mornin princess, you look like you slep wwell.”

“I would’ve slept better if someone didn’t decide they had to yell all night,” Rythian replied, filling his voice with as much venom as he could.

“Wwoww, I’m surprised you could hear anythin with your head so far up your ass.”

“If you don't move you’re gonna have something up your ass,” Rythian’s brain took this opportunity to provide some really choice images of things up Eridan’s ass, prompting Rythian to stutter out a, “My foot, I mean, I meant i’m going to shove my foot up your ass. If you… don't... move.” Eridan raised his eyebrows and just made a hum before brushing past Rythian and disappearing back into his own room. Rythian ran a hand down his face and started looking for the pain pills. It was going to be a long day.

By the time Rythian had finished recording for the day Eridan had already gone silent. Rythian undressed and climbed into bed, hopeful that he could just uneventfully go to sleep, no noisy roommates, no inappropriate thoughts about said roommates probably gorgeous cock- GOD DAMMIT! Rythian was cursed. He was cursed and doomed to spend the rest of his life in hell thinking about the roommate he hated and his possibly amazing dick. Of course, the more he tried not to think about it the harder it was to think about anything else. Finally Rythian gave in and just decided to think about it anyway because that's what his brain seemed to want and he was too tired to fight it. It was pretty clear that Eridan was, at least, sexually attracted to him. That was fine, Rythian didn't care, he could deal with that. The problem was that he was starting to think he might possibly be attracted to Eridan too. The attraction could be mutual, and that, if he just asked nicely, Eridan and he could what, have sex? Unless Eridan was just using him as jerk-off material and didn't actually want to do anything with him. But god, what if he did? Rythian couldn’t help but wonder what Eridan was thinking about when he was touching himself. Obviously Eridan was thinking about him, but him doing what? Maybe he imagined Rythian sucking him off, or maybe he was imagining fucking him, or oh god what if he was imagining Rythian fucking him? Rythian was suddenly aware of the pressure of his cock straining against his boxers. He bit his lip, trying to decide whether or not to ignore his hardening erection or to deal with it. He let his mind drift back to Eridan and his hand drifted down into his boxers to softly grip his erection. He pictured Eridan doing the same thing the night before, Eridan slowly touching himself and imagining being fucked by Rythian. Eridan spreading and fingering himself, getting ready to take Rythian’s cock. Rythian began to speed his hand up, still thinking of Eridan. He tried to imagine what Eridan’s moans would sound like when he was really being fucked. He’d only hear him moan twice last night and it had sounded so amazingly hot, and that was just when Eridan was touching himself. He had to sound a million times better when he was being sucked off or when he was being filled up and fucked. Rythian was entirely wrapped up in his fantasy of Eridan riding his cock, of Eridan moaning, of Eridan, Eridan, “Ah, Eridan!” Rythian came into his hand, too tired and satiated to care that he’d said that last part out loud. Eridan was asleep, and if he wasn’t? Well then he’d definitely gotten quite the show.

When Rythian woke up in the morning he felt much better than he had the morning before, though he felt slightly more guilty than he expected he would. Eridan was his roommate, for fuck’s sake. He really should’ve been more careful to stay quiet. He couldn’t help what had already been done, however, and he didn’t have much time to worry about it. He had to finish recording his videos for the day so that he could officially start his weekend. He dressed and went into the kitchen, this time watching where he was going. While he made breakfast he heard Eridan’s door open, and for a moment began to worry. Once he heard the shower start, however, he took his breakfast back to his room and closed the door, pushing all thoughts of Eridan out of his head while he got set up for work. “Yeah, bye guys. Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you later, yeah.” Rythian hung up the call and stretched. He was done with work for the next two days, which meant it was time to go grab a beer and kick back. As he got up from his chair he noticed that the house was completely silent, Rythian just let it go, thanking the gods that he wouldn't have to deal with Eridan at the moment. Then he walked into the living room and realized the world just wouldn't cut him any slack because there was Eridan, very naked and very much touching himself. “What the fuck. What. The. Fuck. You’re naked on our couch!”

Eridan made eye contact with him through his eyelashes before arching his back and moaning out a, “Mm Rythian…” Rythian was hard almost instantly and he quickly dropped down on top of Eridan, slotting their mouths together and tangling his fingers in his hair. Eridan brought his hand up from its place on his dick and began tugging at Rythian’s sweat pants, desperately trying to pull them down, but instead settling for just reaching inside to grab Rythian’s cock instead, causing him to moan into Eridan’s mouth. He pulled away and hopped off Eridan just long enough to pull off his pants and underwear in one swift motion before climbing back on top of Eridan, causing their dicks to brush together, slick and wet with precum. Eridan began to kiss down his neck and chest, slowly making his way down to suck at the insides of Rythian’s thighs.

“Fuck, Eridan. You are so fucking… fuck!” Rythian cursed as Eridan bit down softly on his thigh. He licked and sucked at the spot he’d bit, causing another stream of curses to stream from Rythian’s mouth. Eridan continued to kiss and lick everywhere but his dick, and it was starting to make Rythian a little crazy. He threaded his fingers through Eridan’s hair and threw his head back, moaning as Eridan finally gave his cock the attention he was craving. He started by just small licks and sucks before finally, finally, taking Rythian into his mouth. Rythian was pretty sure he was dead. He was dead and in heaven and he never wanted to leave. Because Eridan was fucking amazing at blowjobs, apparently. So much better than he could’ve ever imagined.

“Eridan, ah, E-Eridan wait. I wanna, ah, fuck you!” Rythian blushed at having said it outloud, but there it was. Eridan pulled himself up and looked at him, pupils blown.

“Fuckin hell yes. God yes, fuck me.” Eridan reached under the couch and pulled out a condom and bottle of lube, tossing Rythian the condom and popping the lube open. He squirted some into his hand, and once the condom was on, he lubed up Rythian’s cock.

“What about you? Don’t you need to be prepped?” Rythian worried, reaching a hand out to Eridan, who swatted it away.

“I prepped myself before you even got done, Rythian. Did you think I wwas just out jerkin it for no goddamn reason?”

“You planned this? You planned on me coming out here and fucking you?” Rythian was torn between being impressed and annoyed about it.

“Of fuckin course I did so if you don’t put your cock in me I swear to god I wwill kill you.”

So Rythian did.

After it all, when the two were laying together, sticky and hot and still basking in the afterglow, Rythian had to wonder how the hell they’d ended up here and, “Hey how the fuck did you know this would work?”

“I heard you moan my name, dumbass. I’m not the only one wwho’s bad at bein quiet.”


End file.
